russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Remember Someone Today on 96.3 Easy Rock
'List of songs' Foreign *''Now and Forever'' - Richard Marx *''Right Here Waiting'' - Richard Marx *''A Long and Lasting Love'' - Crystal Cayle *''On The Wings of Love'' - Jeffrey Osborne *''I Want To Know What Love Is'' - Foreigner *''The Power of Love'' - Jennifer Rush *''The Best Of Me'' - David Foster and Olivia Newton-John *''Somewhere Down the Road'' - Barry Manilow *''I Won't Last a Day Without You'' - The Carpenters *''Knife'' - Rockwell *''If We Hold On Together'' - Diana Ross *''Where Are You Now'' - Jimmy Harnen *''Always'' - Atlantic Starr *''Starlight Express'' - El Debarge *''The Best of Times'' - Styx *''You Were There'' - Southern Sons *''Always Somewhere'' - Scorpions *''If You're Not Here (By My Side)'' - Menudo *''Heaven Knows'' - Rick Price *''In My Dreams'' - Reo Speedwagon *''Come What May'' - Air Supply *''Two Less Lonely People In The World'' - Air Supply *''Goodbye'' - Air Supply *''The One That You Love'' - Air Supply *''The Way I Feel'' - Air Supply *''Keeping The Love Alive'' - Air Supply *''Here I Am'' - Air Supply *''Making Love Out Of Nothing At All'' - Air Supply *''I Can Wait Forever'' - Air Supply *''Every Woman in the World'' - Air Supply *''Just as I Am'' - Air Supply *''Lonely Is the Night'' - Air Supply *''Without You'' - Air Supply *''Babe I Love You'' - Air Supply *''What Do We Mean To Each Other'' - Joe Pizzulo and Lisa Bevill *''Finally Found Love for a Lifetime'' - Firehouse *''I Need You Now'' - Firehouse *''I Live My Life for You'' - Firehouse *''When Love and Hate Collide'' - Def Leppard *''(Everything I Do) I Do It for You'' - Bryan Adams *''Heaven'' - Bryan Adams *''All For Love'' - Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart and Sting *''Please Forgive Me'' - Bryan Adams *''Straight from the Heart'' - Bryan Adams *''I Finally Found Someone'' - Bryan Adams and Barbra Streisand *''Do I Have to Say the Words?'' - Bryan Adams *''I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing'' - Areosmith *''Beauty and the Beast'' - Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson *''My Heart Will Go On'' - Celine Dion *''I Love You'' - Celine Dion *''A Whole New World'' - Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle *''If Ever You're in My Arms Again'' - Peabo Bryson *''Forever'' - Kenny Loggins *''Meet Me Half Way'' - Kenny Loggins *''Only Love'' - Trademark *''Thanks to You'' - Tyler Collins *''I Can't Fight this Feeiling Anymore'' - Reo Speedwagon *''One Hello'' - Randy Crawford *''Breaking My Heart'' - MLTR *''25 Minutes'' - MLTR *''Out of the Blue'' - MLTR *''That's Why (You Go Away)'' - MLTR *''The Actor'' - MLTR *''Nothing to Lose'' - MLTR *''Paint My Love'' - MLTR *''Just Once'' - James Ingram *''That's What Friends are For'' - Dionne Warwick and Friends *''You're Still The One'' - Shania Twain *''In Your Eyes'' - Dan Hill *''Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You'' - George Benson *''Someone To Love Me'' - Mary J. Blige *''Love of My Life'' - George Benson and Roberta Flack *''After All These Years'' - Journey *''Open Arms'' - Journey *''Forever'' - Rex Smith *''Maybe'' - The Chantels *''All My Life'' - America *''Especially For You'' - Kylie Minogue feat. Jason Donovan *''I Will Take You Forever'' - Christopher Cross and Frances Ruffelle *''Ocean Deep'' - Cliff Richard *''Perfect Combination'' - Johnny Gill and Stacy Lattisaw *''Just the Way You Are'' - Billy Joel *''Honesty'' - Billy Joel *''You All I Need'' - White Lions *''Till Death Do Us Part'' - White Lions *''Through the Years'' - Kenny Roger *''How Am I Supposed To Live Without You'' - Michael Bolton *''Go the Distance'' - Michael Bolton *''Bluer than Blue'' - Michael Johnson *''Maybe This Time'' - Cabaret *''Remember Me This Way'' - Jordan Hill *''Honestly'' - Harem Scarem *''Will of the Wind'' - Jim Photoglo *''Eternal Flame'' - Bangles *''Lost In Your Eyes'' - Debbie Gibson *''More Than Words'' - Extreme *''I Swear'' - All4One *''Crazy For You'' - Madonna *''You're the Inspiration'' - Chicago *''Hard To Say I'm Sorry'' - Chicago *''Glory of Love'' - Peter Cetera *''After All'' - Peter Cetera *''Some Hearts are Diamonds'' - Chris Norman *''No Arms Can Ever Hold You'' - Chris Norman *''It Must Have Been Love'' - Roxette *''When I Dream About You'' - Stevie B *''You Needed Me'' - Anne Murray *''How Do I Live'' - LeAnn Rhimes *''Carrie'' - Eurpoe *''Two Steps Behind'' - Def Leppard *''Terminal'' - Rupert Holmes *''The Past'' - Ray Parker *''Can You Feel the Love Tonight'' - Elton John *''Skyline Pigeon'' - Elton John *''Victims of Love'' - Joe Lamont *''All I Need'' - Jack Wagner *''I Will Always Love You'' - Whitney Houston *''I Have Nothing'' - Whitney Houston *''Didn't We Almost Have It All'' - Whitney Houston *''You're Still My Man'' - Whitney Houston *''The Greatest Love of All'' - Whitney Houston *''All at Once'' - Whitney Houston *''Born for You'' - David Pomeranz *''King and Queen of Hearts'' - David Pomeranz *''On This Day'' - David Pomeranz *''If You Walk Away'' - David Pomeranz *''Got to Believe'' - David Pomeranz *''Hero'' - Mariah Carey *''One Day in Your Life'' - Michael Jackson *''Save the Best for Last'' - Vanessa Williams *''Sharing the Night'' - Dr. Hook *''The Greatest Gift of All'' - Jim Brickman feat. Michelle Wright *''Fixing A Broken Heart'' - Indecent Obsession *''One Last Cry'' - Bryan McKnight *''I'll Be There for You'' - Bon Jovi *''Never Say Goodbye'' - Bon Jovi *''Always'' - Bon Jovi *''Bed of Roses'' - Bon Jovi *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' - Bonnie Tyler *''I'll Be Over You'' - Toto *''I Will Be Here'' - Steven Curtis Chapman *''If You Remember Me'' - Barry Manilow *''How Deep Is Your Love'' - Bee Gees *''Wind Beneath My Wings'' - Bette Midler *''The Search is Over'' - Survivor *''Ever Since the World Began'' - Survivor *''Miss You Like Crazy'' - Natalie Cole *''Wild World'' - Mr. Big OPM *''Friend of Mine'' - Odette Quesada *''Till I Met You'' - Kuh Ledesma *''Deep in My Heart'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Please Be Careful with My Heart'' - Regine Velasquez and Jose Mari Chan *''Beautiful Girl'' - Jose Mari Chan *''When I Met You'' - APO Hiking Society *''You Made Me Live Again'' - Janet Basco *''You Are My Song'' - Martin Nievera *''Give Me a Chance'' - Ric Segreto *''It's Your Smile'' - Ric Segreto *''Don't Know What to Do'' - Ric Segreto